A power amplifier amplifies signals. In general, reducing the peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR) of the signals may increase the power efficiency of the amplifier. Reducing the peaks of the signals may reduce the required peak power capacity of the power amplifier, which may increase power efficiency. Reducing the peaks, however, may produce spectral splatter into restricted frequency ranges. Known techniques for compensating for the spectral splatter involve filtering the signal. The known techniques for filtering the signal, however, are inefficient in certain situations. It is generally desirable to efficiently compensate for spectral splatter.